


Surprise

by hopeduckling13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 702, 7x02, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeduckling13/pseuds/hopeduckling13
Summary: Captain Swan's three-year anniversary. Emma has a 'little' surprise for her husband.





	Surprise

**Killian’s POV**

 

I awoke due to the sunlight shining into my eyes. That is something new, actually. Normally I wake up very early in the morning, which Emma isn’t too fond of even though I know she still loves me. She always would.

Otherwise she wouldn’t have married me years ago. To be exact 1096 days since today is the 5th May 2020, also known as mine and Emma’s three-year anniversary.

Speaking of my beautiful wife, it’s nice, that I can actually wake her up today without feeling bad about it since it’s pretty late anyway. She won’t complain.

So, I stretch out my arm without opening my eyes, only to realize, that the other side of the bed is empty. I open my eyes and panic. Emma isn’t lying next to me, so, where is she? Is she okay?

Normally I wake up with my Swan in my arms.

I quickly jump out of our bed and run out of our bedroom, shouting her name multiple times with a lot worry in my voice.

As I run towards the stairs, I hear the bathroom door open and Emma softly saying my name.

Emma: “Killian? Is everything alright?”

I exhale loudly and run to my Swan, instantly throwing my arms around her and pulling her into an embrace. I kiss her head multiple times.

Emma: “Did I miss something?”

Killian: “No, my love. I was just worried about you. You weren’t next to me when I woke up and just because Storybrooke has been peaceful the last three years, doesn’t mean it’s a safe place.”

She smiles softly and puts her hands on either side of my face.

Emma: “You don’t need to worry about me. I can take care of myself.”

Killian: “I know.”

We share a soft, but passionate, kiss, while I pull her even closer to me. As we pull away I see a bright smile on my wifey’s face, which makes me want to kiss her cheeks, so I do exactly that multiple times. Emma is just giggling at that.

Killian: “Happy anniversary by the way. I love you.”

She pecks my lips shortly, not breaking her smile for a second.

Sometimes I still don’t know how I deserve her. She’s such an angel. When we met she was so guarded and closed off. I never saw her smile and now she’s constantly smiling and laughing. It makes me love her even more than I already do. If that’s possible.

Emma: “Happy anniversary. I love you too. So much.”

I kiss her once more while I sweep her off her feet and carry her down to the kitchen in bridal style.

Emma: “What exactly are you doing?”

She giggles once again and the sound of it warms my heart. She seems happier today than usual. Did I miss something?

When we reach the kitchen, I set her down on the kitchen counter and go to the fridge to retrieve the cinnamon pancake dough, that Dave and I prepared yesterday. I wanted to make something special today for my Swan.

Actually, the plan was to wake her with the food, but as she’s woken up before me, I had to change my plan.

I take a pan and start to make the pancakes.

Emma: “Well aren’t you full of surprises today. First you sleep in and then you learned how to cook. I’m impressed.”

Killian: “I’d do anything for you, my love.”

Her smile widens and I lean close to her to kiss her softly.

 

When the first pancake is ready I give it to my Swan with another sweet kiss.

Emma: “Thanks. I’m actually starving.”

 

Obviously, Emma wasn’t kidding when she said, that she’s hungry since she ate a lot of pancakes. Maybe I should have made even more dough and prepared her a breakfast as big as Dave makes it for her sometimes. But I didn’t think it was necessary because she always mocks him for it.

Emma then jumps down from the counter and puts her arms around me, embracing me tightly, while she puts her face in the crook of my neck, kissing me softly.

Emma: “Thanks. Now I’ll just have to give you your present.”

Killian: “You haven’t gotten yours yet either, my love. The pancakes don’t count as a present.”

Emma: “Well I don’t care. I can’t wait any longer.”

She takes my hand and pulls me up the stairs with her. There we go into our bathroom and she hands me a little stick with an even bigger smile on her face. I watch the weird stick curiously. I’m really confused right now, I have to admit. What is this stick? Is it some kind of wand? But I don’t have magic, so why would Emma give me a magical object? It doesn’t make sense.

Killian: “It’s nice, but what exactly is it? Some kind of magic?”

Emma: “You know, the stick isn’t actually your present. It’s just a symbol for it, but I guess you could call it magic.”

I look away from the stick to my wife and smile at her confused. What the hell is happening? Is Swan alright? First, she got up earlier than me, then she ate a lot more pancakes than usual and now this weird stick? She’s full of surprises today.

Killian: “A symbol for what?”

Emma: “I’m pregnant. And this little stick proves it. It’s like a test…”

Killian: “You’re with child? We’re having a baby?”

She smiles brightly and nods, but then her expression turns into worry.

What is happening? Is she alright?

Emma: “Are you…okay with that?”

I exhale a deep breath I didn’t know I was holding. So, she is fine after all. She’s just worried, that I don’t want our child, but there’s no need for her to worry.

There’s nothing in the world, that I could want more than a family with my Emma. I love them so much.

Also, I know how happy she is about this. She misses Henry terribly. Also, she deserves a second chance to raise her baby since she missed out on it with Henry.

Killian: “I’m more than okay with it, Swan. I’m thrilled.”

Her bright smile returns once again and tears of joy run down her cheeks. I kiss each of them away, before hugging her tightly and lifting her of the ground, spinning her around.

I probably have the most stupid smile on my face, which seems too bright, but I don’t care. Nothing and no one could ever change it right now. I’m too happy to smile less.

As soon as I put her back onto the ground, I go on my knees and put my head on her stomach, while trying to hug it at the same time.

Killian: “I love you so much, my little love. I can’t wait to meet you.”


End file.
